The Tower of Terror
by blackrose1179
Summary: This is about about 3 orphans who fall in love wother kids who go to the dreaded Prufrock Prepetory school.The twist is that they can't fall too much in love with eachother because they might not notice Count Olaf in disquise.Please review my story:)!
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1 The Arrival  
  
Three days after Isadora and Duncan were kidnapped, they escaped from the evil clutches of Count Olaf by sneaking out of a low window at night. They quietly snuck back to the little steal house that their friends Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were staying in.  
  
Unlike all of the other rich kids who go to Prufrock Prepetory School, who had parents or guardians, their parents died in their house during a fire. If their parents hadn't died, they would NOT be in this mess.  
  
Anyway, since they don't have parents or guardians, they are not allowed to live in the nice dorms with the other kids. They have to live in a small steal cabin...Sleeping on hay and invested with crabs. Now, back to the story.  
  
"How did you get here?!?", shrieked Violet. After Duncan kissed Violet, Duncan said out of breath, "We snuck out of the low window at Olaf's place and ran here." After kissing Isadora, Klaus said, "You had to of left Monday evening to get here. No wonder you are out of breath, he lives miles away from here!" "Good thing breakfast is in ten minutes... I'm STARVED," said Isadora. "Me too," said Klaus  
  
They all hugged each other. Then there was a sudden "bust" through the door.  
  
Tell me how I did with my first chapter ever by sending me an e-mail at elleabelle3794adelphia.net  
  
Thanks!!! 


	2. The Grounding

So how do you like it? E-mail me elleabelle3794adelphia.net or review me.  
  
Chapter 2 Grounding  
  
"I saw you twins come over the hillside and figured you would go into the tower. But apparently not," said the evil Vice Principal Nero.  
  
"They are triplets not twins! Said Violet with terrible anger. And you are supposed to be protecting them! Not letting them be kidnapped and forgetting about it."  
  
"They have guardians now. That's not my job," Said Nero.  
  
Eagerly Klaus said, "So your going to have a school and it not be protected! That's insane! You won't even let the children see their parents so they can tell them about this horrible place!"  
  
"Well well well, you little back-talking orphans!!! I see you feel that you can say whatever you want, even to an adult. That isn't going to get you anywhere because now you are not allowed to eat for three days." Said the cruel Vice Principal Nero. Then he walked out and slammed the door.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
"Would you like some of our food?" Said the two triplets who haven't eaten in DAYS.  
  
"No thank you." Said Violet, "You haven't eaten in days. Maybe at lunch."  
  
"Attention please. Said a voice over the loud speaker. Mr. Reberto has retired so we have a new English teacher... Mr. Merrit. 


	3. Down

Chapter 3 Down  
  
"Oh no!" The Bualdelares and Quigmires all said at once.  
  
"How did he find us again?" Violet said with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"He tracked us down." Duncan said with great anger.  
  
"Olaf probably figured we would be here. Considering we will be living and learning here for several years." Said Isadora taking out her notebook.  
  
"Sybechia." Sunny said in great confusion.  
  
"What she means is..." Klaus began, "Why does he have to do this to us. First it was us and now you two."  
  
(The bell rang and lunch was over)  
  
For the rest of the day, they could not focus. Sunny couldn't focus on her job as a secretary (even though she is only three), Klaus and Isadora could not focus on the measurements their teacher (Mrs. Glass) gave them, and we know Duncan and Violet could not focus on the stories their teacher gave them. And when it came time to go to English, Violet fainted and everything stopped...  
  
Find out what happens... Keep reading... E-mail me elleabelle3794adelphia.net ... Review me... DO SOMETHING!!! 


	4. 911

Chapter 4 911  
  
The others knelt down next to Violet. They were so scared that they almost fainted themselves.  
  
"Go get the nurse!" Klaus said scared that something might happen to his sister.  
  
"O.K." Isadora said as she ran down the hall."  
  
The nurse arrived. She checked Violet's pulse.  
  
"We need to get her to the hospital immediately." The nurse said, "You, go call 911." That's when Isadora rushed down the hall.  
  
Klaus, Sunny, Duncan, and Isadora rode with them to the closest hospital, which was 27 miles away from Prufrock Prepitory School.  
  
They sat in the waiting room for 5 long hours while the doctors figured out what was wrong with Violet and tried to cure her. It was at 7 o'clock that the doctor came out with a sign of disappointment on his face.  
  
Review me... e-mail me at elleabelle3794adelphia.net ... Do SOMETHING. 


End file.
